


i'd never get tired of you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 plates fic challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minho is mentioned, Photographer Seungmin, dancer hyunjin, slightly age up, tiny bit tipsy hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Seungmin finds something to do while waiting for Hyunjin to come back home.Hyunjin comes back just before midnight.A lil bit tipsy.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	i'd never get tired of you

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 plates fic challenge: feb's fic;
> 
> i forgot about v day so i got no v day fics hahaha  
> but here have some attempted seungjin fluff ♥

Seungmin walks out of the bathroom, one hand clutching his phone and the other lightly rubbing his damp hair with a towel. 

He walks towards the bedside table to put his phone to charge while he finishes drying his hair. Sitting on his side of the bed, Seungmin glances over at his phone screen. ‘11:30PM.’ It's almost midnight and his boyfriend still isn't back yet. 

It's a Friday night,they were supposed to stay up and watch a movie together but when Hyunjin texted Seungmin saying his dance team had been final listed to join the regional dance competition and they asked him to go for a celebratory dinner, Seungmin couldn’t stop Hyunjin from going. 

‘Sorry for ditching you Minnie :(‘ Hyunjin had apologised but this was an opportunity for him and Seungmin was happy for him. 

‘No worries, see you home :) you owe me cuddles.’

‘Always -3-’

That was over 3 hours ago but Seungmin isn't worried. Yet. He knows Hyunjin’s in good hands - Minho, Seungmin’s childhood friend is the leader for their team. Seungmin trusts him, for sure. 

‘Return my Jinnie safely. Or else.’ He presses send and thinks of what to say. 'I'll post your diary confession to that hot senior.’

It's not even a second when he gets a reply from Minho. 'Don't you dare.’ Seungmin snorts as he reads the reply, he imagines Minho’s nose is flared up but not in a serious scary way. 'I'll bring him back to you before midnight, don't worry he won't turn into a pumpkin whatsoever’ Minho adds, along with an emoji which is rolling its eyes.

Seungmin looks around the room thinking what he should do while waiting for Hyunjin to come home. His camera bag sitting on the desk in front of him reminds him that he hasn't looked at the photos he took the past few days when he went to Han river to kill time before picking Hyunjin up from dance practice. 

Carrying his grey camera bag on his shoulder, he pulls out his laptop from the drawer and carries them both out to the living room. He turns on the living room lights and sets the things down, he goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and makes a bag of popcorn. Since there's no movie night, he might as well savour the popcorn before Hyunjin comes home.

Seungmin gets comfortable sitting on the floor, back leaned against the sofa and starts to import his photos, looking through each and everyone of them and saving which he'd post onto his blog to share. 

There's photos of the famous Han river bridge, the park, random photographs taken on the street and also pictures of Hyunjin at dance practice. Minho allowed Seungmin to sit in their practices because he wants to take better photos of people in their element. He can't rely on Hyunjin alone to be his only “model”.

Of course it's no surprise that Seungmin takes more shots of his boyfriend compared to anyone else. Just to spite Minho, Seungmin will send derpy imperfect shots intentionally to him but post the good ones on his blog. 

He stops at a picture he took of Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s talking with Minho and another blonde kid - Felix if Seungmin recalls correctly. It seems like one of them told a joke because Hyunjin’s expression shows that he's mid-laugh when the camera snapped. 

Seungmin’s too distracted by the image on the screen, he doesn't hear the front door unlock and click as it’s shuts close. 

Before he knows it, a pair of arms circle themselves around Seungmin, pulling him back close towards a warm chest. 

Hyunjin’s home.

And Hyunjin seems to be a lil tipsy. 

Seungmin knows it the moment Hyunjin slurs, “Mmmminnie ellooo~” Then Hyunjin proceeds to giggle.

“Hello~” Seungmin replies, tilting his head to look back at Hyunjin. There's a lazy smile drawn on Hyunjin’s face as he fights to keep his eyes open to look at Seungmin. 

“You're tipsy…” Seungmin stands up to bring them both to sit down on the couch behind them. “Come here.” He pats his lap so Hyunjin can lean on his lap for a bit. 

But Hyunjin shakes his head. “No. I don't want to..,” he pouts and pulls Seungmin towards him instead. “Mhmmm.'' Seungmin's leaned against Hyunjin, the latter has his chin rested on Seungmin’s head as he takes a sniff of Seungmin’s hair. 

It's ticklish and Seungmin tells Hyunjin to stop sniffing but Hyunjin’s arms just embrace him closer. “I missed you,”Hyunjin mumbles. “You smell good.” 

“Also, you're wearing my shirt hehehe,” Hyunjin giggles. “Cute.” 

Seungmin doesn't deny it, he loves wearing Hyunjin’s oversized tees when they're home. It's funny how they're almost the same height and fit but yet when Seungmin wears Hyunjin’s shirts, Seungmin looks tinier.

Seungmin was going to be angry, a little. But not at Hyunjin. At Minho instead. The older knew Hyunjin barely has any tolerance but yet Hyunjin had drinks and the result is that he’s now tipsy. 

Hyunjin? Seungmin thinks Hyunjin is cute when he's tipsy. Maybe it's the cutest side of Hyunjin. Cheeks tinted pink, lazy smiles, half opened eyelids but also his clinginess. But also Seungmin knows he'll have fun teasing Hyunjin the next morning. He'd make up things that tipsy Hyunjin said to make his boyfriend embarrassed and flustered trying to deny everything.

They stay like that for awhile, Seungmin leaning into Hyunjin’s warmth and Hyunjin falling asleep with his head close to Seungmin's. It takes Seungmin a lot of strength to not wake Hyunjin up to go take a rinse and get into bed but today he just can't be bothered.

The two of them fall asleep in the same position, to the sound of both their slow breathing and the lights in the living room dimming themselves (the wonders of technology).

It's around 3am when Hyunjin wakes up, he stifles a yawn and was going to stretch didn't as he realised Seungmin was sleeping on him. Hyunjin takes a peek at the clock across the room to check the time. 

Contemplating whether he should carry Seungmin back to their room to sleep or just continue sleeping on the sofa, Hyunjin decides on the first option.

Carefully adjusting his position so he can carry Seungmin, Hyunjin puts Seungmin’s arms around his shoulders to make sure the younger doesn't fall along the way. 

He puts Seungmin on his side on the bed and leaves to the toilet to clean up before going back to bed. Seungmin’s hand reaches out and pulls him to bed, the only words coming out from sleepy Seungmin was, “Bed. Sleep. Now.” Seungmin then proceeds to snore softly, hand still holding onto Hyunjin’s wrist.

Shaking his head, Hyunjin doesn't have a choice does he? So he makes his way under the sheets and Seungmin moves closer to him, hugging him close, still asleep.

“I'll blame you tomorrow morning for not letting me shower,” Hyunjin talks into the silence of the room, it's almost a whisper, “You're the one to change the sheets if you're gonna scold me tomorrow for sleeping without at least changing into clean clothes.” 

Hyunjin threads his fingers through Seungmin’s hair, moving his bangs to the side and just watching Seungmin sleep. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin says and places a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead. “A lot.”

Hyunjin closes his eyes, letting sleep overcome him as there’s still a few hours until morning comes. 

They're facing each other and Seungmin moves closer to bury his face into Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin hears a soft mumble from Seungmin vibrating against his own chest, “Me too.”


End file.
